


Delicate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Festivals, M/M, Sickness, Yaku Morisuke is a prince, but he is also sick, prince AU, royalry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You remind me of a flower”“A flower huh, why?”“Small, delicate, fragile, something that should be protected--”“--Kuroo”“What?”“I’m not small nor delicate or fragile….nor something that you should protect”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Yaku week with the prompt flowers and royalty! enjoy this heartbreaking fic!

“You remind me of a flower”

“A flower huh, why?”

“Small, delicate, fragile, something that should be protected--”

“--Kuroo”

“What?”

“I’m not small nor delicate or fragile….nor something that you should protect”

The prince stood up from the field, brushing off the dirt from his robe, he looked at him with an irritated expression. 

“Plus you can’t even protect me, you’re the doctor’s son” he started to walk away, that’s when Kuroo stood up and pulled his arms. 

A smile carved on Kuroo’s lips as he looked at him. “Even though I don’t have any swords nor can do any combat, I will still protect you” he muttered. Yaku’s eyes squinted, sure Kuroo was taller and more muscular than him but he knows that the boy can’t even lift a sword nor a bow. 

“Thanks” was the only thing Yaku muttered, surprising the latter. “But those are strong words to tell a friend” he started to walk away again and this time, Kuroo let him

“If only you know” Kuroo mumbled. That it meant something else, but Yaku was just too dense to see it or maybe, he just wanted to guard his emotions.

The sun was starting to set when they returned to the palace, servants started to swarm Yaku, telling him to wash himself to prepare for dinner, Kuroo only watched him disappear from his eyes and used it as a sign to go back to his room. 

As he opened the door, Kuroo saw that his father’s already home, the younger one let out a sigh as he prepared the futon and pillows for him to rest. 

“Tetsurou,” his father called out, not even giving him a glance.

“Yes father?” 

“You’ve been too close with his majesty lately”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “We’ve been friends since we were kids”

“I know that one” the doctor chuckles. “But you know his situation Kuroo, the king still doesn’t want him to know that he is si--”

“That he is sick I know father, I have no intentions to tell him” 

“I am also looking out for you” he sighed, turning around to look at his son. “I know your emotional attachment to the prince, I don’t want you to be hurt either”

Kuroo only nods as answer. He doesn’t have any arguments with it because his father was right, Yaku’s  **sick** . He’s been like that ever since he was kid, Kuroo’s father was his doctor that’s why Kuroo grew up living in the palace, and because of his close age to the prince, they became friends. 

But Yaku’s still a prince. He’s a bit stern and serious all the time which Kuroo doesn’t understand sometimes, maybe it was the fact that he was preparing himself to be the king of their kingdom. But for Kuroo, he’s nothing more than a flower. A soft, delicate flower that needs to be protected, something that’s very fragile. Is it because of his sickness? Maybe, but even if he doesn’t have any sickness, Kuroo will still protect Yaku no matter what. 

-

The annual lantern festival was a good blessing for their kingdom. The streets were filled with music, people and different lighted lanterns, people from different countries were there to join the celebration and witness them fly some sky lanterns--it was said that if you write your wish to the sky lanterns, the gods will grant it.

“Kuroo” 

“You’re here” 

He heard about Yaku’s condition, his father said that it was getting worse, Yaku still doesn’t know about it and they only told him to rest more and don’t restrain his energy that much. 

Kuroo was half-wishing that Yaku would accept his invitation to see the lantern festival, he didn’t see him for a while and was scared that he might not see him forever. He was just hoping that things would be better. But here he is, Yaku did grow skinnier but nevertheless, he was there.

“Why do you look so afraid?” Yaku asked confusingly.

Kuroo shakes his head. “It’s nothing Yaku, I’m just glad that you’re here” he faked a smile which his friend didn’t notice. 

“Of course I don’t want to miss this lantern festival! It’s the only thing I’ve been anticipating” Yaku said with glee. He was still bright as ever, scratch that, he was brighter than ever. 

“Right” Kuroo clears his throat. He grabs Yaku’s hand all of the sudden which surprises the latter. “I want to tell you something Yaku” 

“Well go on” 

Kuroo stops for a minute as he looks into Yaku’s eyes. “I like you Yaku, and not as a friend” 

Yaku was taken back but it made Kuroo grab his hands tighter. “I like you Yaku and I will protect you even though I am just a doctor’s son and even though you’re the one who knows how to use swords, I don’t care about the hierarchy Yaku, I like you and I want to say it right now because if not today, then when?”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Kuroo only had his head low as Yaku stared at him. 

Then he heard Yaku laugh, all his nervousness and thoughts stopped as he looked at his friend who’s laughing non-stop.

“I’m serious Yaku” Kuroo said with a serious tone.

“I know, I’m just---I’m actually fluttered by the fact that you confessed to me even though we’re only eighteen” Yaku said, wiping off the tears in his eyes. “I can’t accept it tonight Kuroo, I do like you too but we still have a lot of life to live, we’re still young you know that? Maybe in the next five years--wait that’s too much, two years, I’ll give you my answer”

“You don’t understand,” Kuroo thought. It was a hard situation for the two of them, Yaku’s time is limited and he doesn’t know what the future will give him, but he can’t tell Yaku about his situation, it’s against protocols. 

So he only stood there and smiled bitterly, he let go of Yaku’s hands and looked away, that’s when Yaku noticed it. The prince cups Kuroo’s cheeks and kisses it, surprising the latter. “That’s a promise Kuroo, but for now, let’s live in the present and make the most of it”

As the night became deeper, Yaku prepared the sky lanterns, writing their wishes, Kuroo looks at Yaku who seems to be enjoying the night.

“What did you wish for, Kuroo?” Yaku asked. 

“Uhm, good health” Kuroo replied shortly. 

“We’re almost the same, mine’s is that we can live longer!” 

As they let go of the lanterns, the two of them looked up in the sky as it was filled with different sky lanterns, like stars that burn. Kuroo wonders if the gods do grant all of the wishes, well they did grant his parents wish to have a son but now that he thought of it, what if the gods only choose to grant the wishes of the good people. 

He doesn’t know what term of goodness he is talking about but he wishes that from all the hopes and wishes of this kingdom, Kuroo wishes that the gods choose Yaku’s wish to be granted. 

-

The kingdom’s been quiet for days. 

Winter’s almost approaching and it’s getting colder, leaves are starting to dry and fall as the sky becomes gloomy and dark. 

Even the season’s mourning. Everyone’s devastated. 

Their crowned prince is sick, the news spread like wildfire and there’s nothing that can be done. It was hopeless, incurable even from the start, it was a rare illness that hasn’t been studied yet, they can tell that Yaku’s the first case and the prince can’t do a thing but to accept it. 

The palace is quieter, from last night Kuroo can hear the queen’s cry as Yaku was forced to be placed inside a small room where he’ll be spending his remaining days. Kuroo can’t help but be worried, but it was bound to happen, he knew it all along, he should’ve prepared himself in this one but when it’s already there, it’s just hard to accept. 

That night, he steps out of his room quietly. Walking around the palace, he made a quick turn toward Yaku’s room. It was dark and his candlelight is the only thing that brings him light, as he goes nearer, he can see the light coming from Yaku’s room, silhouette of him writing, Kuroo stops. 

“Kuroo?” Yaku called out, surprising the latter.

“How did you know it was me?” the black-hair man asked.

“Who else has heavy footsteps for this wooden flooring?” Yaku jokes which made Kuroo laugh lightly. 

Kuroo sits on the cold floor, facing Yaku who stops writing and facing Kuroo, his gentle presence makes Yaku feel better even though there’s a door that’s keeping them apart.

Yaku lets out a sigh. “So you knew”

“I’m sorry Yaku”

“I know that, I know that it is against the protocols” the prince stated. 

Kuroo didn’t say a word but instead, he went near the door and was about to open it when Yaku stopped him. 

“I don’t want you to be infected,” Yaku said.

“It’s not infectious”

Yaku lets out a sigh. “I don’t want you to see me in this state” where he is sick and pale and on the verge of dying. 

Kuroo steps back, kneeling in front of the door he could only do nothing but stare at Yaku’s small silhouette. 

“When you told me that I was a flower, soft, delicate and something you want to protect, is this what you meant?” Yaku asked. 

Kuroo nods, he knows that is what Yaku hates the most, being looked down by other people. He’s the prince, he should have his head held high and proud of it, but because of this sickness, he was helpless. 

And there’s nothing left with him but his pride. 

“Even though you don’t have any sickness, I will look at you like a flower”

Yaku breaks into tears, Kuroo can’t do anything but hear his cry. He only sat there and listened to him which also breaks his heart.

“I am so sorry Kuroo, when you confessed to me, I only laughed at you but I was so stupid to not accept it, I thought that we’ll have the time in this word but look at me! I am sick and dying” 

“Yaku…”

“But you know what? I think I have no regrets on that one, even though I like you too, I feel like I’ll hurt you more if I accepted your feelings then leave you alone in this world” 

“Yaku I don’t care about that! I just want to be with you, I just want hold you forever close to me until your last breath” Kuroo shouts, startling Yaku, tears are starting to form in the prince’s eyes as he looks away from the boy who he spent most of his days with, he can’t reject Kuroo knowing that it’ll break his heart too but he is afraid too, he’s afraid of the aftermath of his death. 

“Kuroo, go away please, I don’t want to hurt you nor hurt myself”

That was it, the door swung open and Kuroo could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces to see Yaku’s situation, pale, bloodied and crying. He didn’t hesitate for a bit and pulled the prince into a hug. 

Surprised by his actions, Yaku tried to push Kuroo away which only made the latter hug him tighter. His sobs became louder as he clung into Kuroo. 

“It’s okay, just let me have you in my arms one last time Yaku, that’ll make me happy” Kuroo whispered as he tried to hold on to his tears. 

“Stay with me for tonight please”

Kuroo chuckles. “I will”

Yaku prepared himself to rest, laying on the soft futon, while the latter sat beside him. Kuroo slipped on his hands to hold Yaku’s hand, it was soft and cold, so delicate that Kuroo didn't want to let go. For the last time, Kuroo kisses Yaku’s forehead as he gently brushes his hair. 

“Rest well Yaku, we don’t know what tomorrow will give us” 

Yaku only chuckled as he closed his eyes. “Let’s focus on the present Kuroo” 


End file.
